Macho Man Randy Savage
The Macho Man was one of the first men signed to the WLF. He is the first ever 3x WLF World champion. His first reign went for a record 7 and a half months - a record the still stands and is the longest single championship reign ever. He held the tag team championship along with Hulk Hogan for one week in 2013. (as Mega Powers) Was co-winner of the 2014 Royal Rumble along with Dolph Ziggler. Managed by the Genius Title History WLF Championship 1st Reign: Jul 4, 2011 - Feb 20, 2012 (a record 7 1/2 months) WLF Tag Team championship: Apr 22, 2013 - May 13, 2013 WLF Championship 2nd Reign: April 21, 2014 - Aug 25, 2014 WLF Championship 3rd Reign: January 12, 2015 - January 26, 2015 WLF Career Savage made his debut match on the very first Prime Time on 23 May 2011 when he battled Time Bomb Brian Pillman to a double DQ. On July 4 at the very first WLF pay per view "Independence Day", the Macho Man beat Time Bomb Brian Pillman in the finals of the WLF World championship tournament to become the first ever WLF World heavyweight champion On July 18 2011, the Macho Man introduced Maryse to the WLF as his new sweetheart. At Halloween Havoc 24 Oct 2011, he competed in War Games along with the Red Rooster and Goldberg and Ricky the Dragon Steamboat vs the Four Horsemen. There was supposed to be a mystery horseman, horseman number 4. That horseman turned out to be the Dragon himself. The Dragon betrayed his team and joined the Horsemen, thus ensuring that the Horsemen won War Games. On 20th Feburary 2012, the Macho Man took part in a triple threat match against the Undertaker and Jake the Snake Roberts. Interference by Maryse resulted in Jake the Snake pinning the Undertaker and becoming the new WLF world heavyweight champion, thus ending the Macho Man's record world championship reign. Savage left the WLF shortly afterwards. The Macho man reappeared in the WLF at Summer Slam on 27 Aug, acting as one of Mr Perfects lumberjacks in his match against Hollywood Hogan. The match had added stipulations that Perfect had to retire if he lost and if he won the NWO would have to disband. Savage double crossed Perfect costing him the match. Savage took a break from the WLF for two months but returned on 5 Nov 2012 as the mystery partner to Hulk Hogan in a match against BIG. Hogan announced that the Mega Powers were here in the WLF! At Survivor Series 2012, he was the sole survivor in his classic elimination style match, but was surprised when his old sweetheard Maryse returned during the match. The two had a joyful reunion at the end of the match. On 22 April 2013 he, along with Hulk Hogan won the WLF tag team championship by defeating Harlem Heat in the finals of the tag team tournament for the vacant title, however lost the title 3 weeks later at Prime Time in a Triple Threat match to Sting and Lex Luger The Macho Man left the WLF in mid 2013, but returned triumphantly at the Royal Rumble 2014 when he, along with Dolph Ziggler were co-winners. (both having hit the ground at the same time) On 10 March 2014, the Macho Man decided that seeing he was co-winner of the Royal Rumble that it was timely to don the crown and once again become known as the Macho King. At Wrestlemania III on 21 April 2014 he became WLF champion for the 2nd time when he defeated Bruiser Brody and Dolf Ziggler in a Triple Threat match. As Summer Slam 2014, Savage lost the title to Brian Pillman in a 3 Stages of Hell match. On 3 Nov Randy Savage announced that he was doing away with him Macho King gimmick and returning to simply the Macho Man. On 12 January 2015, the Macho Man won a 5 pack challenge to capture the WLF title for a record 3rd time. Two weeks later he lost the title to the Ultimate Warrior. At WrestleMania IV on 4 May Savage sustained serious injuries at the hands of Barry Windham and Ric Flair. The following week on Prime Time Savage announced that under doctor's orders he was taking time off due to the injuries. Notable Feuds Bruiser Brody Time Bomb Brian Pillman Mr Perfect Jake the Snake Roberts RPed by: 2011 - 2012 = Zoltan 2012 - 2013 = Frank Rizzo 2014 - May 2015 = Recker Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members